This invention relates generally to devices for mounting electrical components, and more particularly to such devices which connect terminal pins to circuit boards.
There is great need for simple, effective, economical, and reliable apparatus to securely mount electrical components on or to circuit boards. There is also need for devices of this nature which are capable of positioning components having different numbers of pin type leads projecting toward the circuit board for electrical connection to circuitry on the board, and in the simple, effective manner as is now afforded by the present invention.